


That time

by VeiledPrincess



Series: Their Firsts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeiledPrincess/pseuds/VeiledPrincess
Summary: The first time they give each other a blowjob.





	1. Ian Gives Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Shameless, and my first writing smut (of any variety). Let me know how you like it!

It was the second time they’ve had sex and while they both enjoyed it, Ian figured there was a way to make it more enjoyable to them. It was a win-win situation, Mickey liked having his dick sucked and Ian liked sucking dick. So, when Mickey showed up at the Kash’n’Grab asking for Slim Jims and Ian locked the place up, they were both headed to the backroom of the little corner store for some fun.

The door was barely closed behind them when Ian tugged at Mickey’s pants, making quick work of unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down all before Mickey could ask what the fuck Ian was doing. But when Ian started pulling Mickey’s pants _and_ boxers down in one go, Mickey had caught up and slapped Ian’s hands away, “What the _fuck_ Gallagher?”

“I like sucking dick, you like having yours sucked. Just shut the fuck up and let me suck your dick,” Ian went back to pulling Mickey’s pants and boxers down, letting the older boy stand in silence. Seeing Mickey’s hard dick directly in his eyesight, almost made Ian groaned but instead he gripped the base with one hand and licked the other boy’s dick from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Shit,” Mickey broke his silence, his hands fisting Ian’s hair and just slightly tugging on it as Ian let spit dribble from his mouth onto Mickey’s dick and pumped his hand one, two, three times before removing it. “ _C’mon_ man.”

Ian looked up at Mickey, “Will you let me suck your dick now?” The redhead has arched an eyebrow and kissed the tip of Mickey’s dick softly causing the older boy to groan a little.

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Ian opened his mouth and Mickey was surprised by the sudden warmth encompassing his dick. His head fell back as Ian worked his mouth down to the base of Mickey’s dick, staying for a moment before backing off and swiping his tongue across the head, lapping up the precum that was spilling out. He continued this way, occasionally giving Mickey quick jerks with his hands before he pulled away, leaving Mickey a moaning, unsatisfied mess. “Shit, Gallagher. What the hell man? I didn’t cum!”

“Didn’t say I was going to let you cum. Now bend the fuck over,” Ian said, undoing his own pants and pulling his dick out, covering it with a condom. He spat a generous amount of saliva on his hand, slowly working his fingers in and out, twisting and turning them, before he pulled them out. Mickey pushed his ass back with a whine, trying to chase Ian’s fingers before Ian grabbed his hips tightly and thrust into the older boy’s ass smoothly. As he bottomed out they both let out a loud moan, panting as Ian began to move. “Come on, come on,” Ian reached around and grabbed Mickey’s cock with one hand, the other sure to leave bruises on Mickey’s waist, the way Ian’s grip was so tight. Deliciously tight, border lining painful – but that was how Mickey liked it, he got off on the pain. As Ian kept up his punishing pace, purposely hitting Mickey’s prostate every few thrusts, he altered his grip on the other boy’s cock as he pumped his hand to his thrusts. Every time Ian pushed in, his hand was at the base of Mickey’s cock and every time he pulled away, his hand was at the tip, his thumb rubbing the head. At this pace, it didn’t take long for Mickey to find his release, his balls tightening and legs quivering as he bit his lip to keep quiet.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven quick thrusts later Ian bottomed out deep into Mickey’s ass and bit the joint where the shoulder and neck met on Mickey as he came with a loud grunt. Resting for a moment, he pulled out and turned towards the trash bin. Pulling the condom off and his pants up, he turned to see Mickey zipping and buttoning his pants, Ian quickly did the same and walked out the backroom – already knowing Mickey was following him. Letting him out of the store, Ian took a moment to appreciate the view of Mickey’s ass before speaking, “So, I guess this was like a booty call, huh?”


	2. Mickey Gives Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Mickey gives Ian a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of blowjob world.

The first time Mickey gives Ian a blowjob it’s not in as pleasant circumstances as when Ian gave Mickey one. For Mickey, this was a “put up or shut up” moment that he couldn’t afford to “shut up” on. Normally Mickey wouldn’t even think about it, even though everyday he’s getting more and more comfortable with being gay he still thinks having a dick in his mouth is ‘too gay’ and would really seal the deal in his mind, though it’s been seal a while ago.

So, when Ian comes back home and asks Mickey for a blowjob whenever for Mickey to keep him home, Mickey hesitates. He turns his head and bites on his thumb tip, listening as the old bed creaks as Ian leans back to grab a pin and journal. Mickey turns to look and asks, “What you writing?”

“Stuff,” Ian replies, pen moving too fast across the paper for the writing to even be legible. Mickey didn’t bother trying to read the writing and understand it, he was still reeling over the question Ian asked him. Though it didn’t sound like an ultimatum, he realized that’s most likely what it was and the wrong answer could cause him to lose Ian for good. “Notes and ideas.”

The older boy let out a short sigh, he didn’t know why he was debating this in his head when he already knew his answer. He could sacrifice his pride to keep Ian, and it could prove he could do it too; the smirk on Ian’s face as he watched Mickey only pushed the black-haired boy further into the spiral, the challenging look behind it pushing Mickey. “I’ll do it,” Mickey spoke his agreement, after all, he’d do whatever it took to keep Ian with him.

“Do what?” Ian pushed further, wanting more – wanting Mickey to actually _say_ the words.

“Don’t make me say it asswipe,” and Ian didn’t, he lifted his shoulders and let them drop a little, he’d take what he could get.

“Suck my dick. Whenever I want,” and Ian got this glint in his eye and leaned back so he was resting on his elbows, legs spread with just enough space for the stocky boy to fit into. Mickey recognized the glint, knew what the red-haired boy wanted and he was practically powerless to deny him as much as he could deny it – he wanted it too. Mickey wanted to feel the other boy’s dick in his mouth, his tongue licking the veiny underside as he punished his gag-reflex and bruised the back of his throat because Ian had wrapped his hand in Mickey’s hair and pushed him down further. Mickey’s cock twitched just thinking about it, and before he could over think it and his pride came roaring up again, the spiral comes and takes him deeper.

Mickey drops to his knees, rushing to unbuckle the other boy’s belt and undoing his pants button, unzipping the jeans and pulling Ian’s cock out from the hole in his boxers. Ian threw his head back as Mickey twirled his tongue over the head of his cock, a soft, shaky moan slipping out of his throat and through his lips. Putting his weight on his left arm, he raised his right so that his hand was knotted in the short black hair, tugging it roughly from the roots. Mickey paid it no attention as he used his left hand to cup Ian’s balls before wrapping his mouth around Ian’s cock and pushing as far down as he could go.

When Mickey had imagined punishing his gag-reflex it was just that, imagination, but Ian pushed Mickey’s head further down onto his cock. The older boy, having a hard time breathing, saliva collecting in his mouth and dribbling down the corners, precum sliding down his throat as more and more leaked out from the tip of the redhead’s cock. Mickey’s moan reverbed on Ian’s dick, Ian letting out a deep moan in response, before letting Mickey up for seconds before pushing him back down onto his cock, pushing his cock further down the older boy’s throat. “Shit Mickey, you’re so good. Too good,” Ian let out, running his hand through Mickey’s hair once all the while pushing the boy further onto his dick.

You could see the saliva streaming from the corners of Mickey’s mouth and though his eyes were closed you could still see his eyes watering, but in his pants his cock was rock hard. Letting go of Ian’s balls, Mickey reached down to palm himself through his jeans and though it relieved some of the pressure it didn’t help much. Mickey wondered if he should be angry or embarrassed with these chain of events, even as he palmed himself through the denim jeans. He wondered if he should be angry he was on his knees for Gallagher like some bitch, his hair tangled in his hands as a cock was being pushed further down his throat, or if he should be embarrassed that being treated this way was clearly getting him and Gallagher off and that he loved the feeling of the nine-inch dick sliding down his throat, and the feeling of the spit over the lower half of his face and running down his chin. All he knew for sure was that he liked the sound of the moans coming from above him and as he opened his eyes to look up, they made eye-contact – the hooded gaze from above him being enough to make him cum in his jeans like a twelve-year-old boy.

Ian let Mickey up again for a quick breath before pushing his head back down, not stopping until Mickey’s mouth was touching the red pubes surrounding Ian’s cock. Mickey wasn’t used to the sensation – Ian could tell from the way his eyes went wide – and he couldn’t move his tongue, couldn’t even pull back from how tight Ian was holding him; so, he did the one thing he could do – swallow. He let out a grunt as the other boy pulled his hair harshly and – without a warning – cuming down his throat. “ _Fuck_ Mickey. Knew you could take it all,” Ian told the boy who was still on his knees, swallowing his load of cum as he slid his fingers through the black hair. He gently pulled the ends, letting Mickey pull away from his softening cock and watched the other older boy sat back on his heels with saliva and cum dripping down his chin, the boy not bothering to wipe it off just yet.

Mickey watched as Ian looked at him, eyes still slightly hazy from the orgasm he just had, and knew he’d do this for however long he had to so he could keep Ian. Wiping his mouth and chin, he stood up and curled up beside the redhead on his bed and asked, “Will you stay?”

“Yeah Mick, I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is complete.
> 
> I'm taking prompts here and on tumblr (spencerreidsfuturewife.tumblr.com) if you want to request one!


End file.
